


Гибель группы Дятлова: версии

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: WTF Ural 2021 челлендж [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meta, Meta Essay, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевал Дятлова, Тайна гибели группы Дятлова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Еще одна попытка понять, что же случилось с группой Дятлова в начале февраля тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят девятого года.
Series: WTF Ural 2021 челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Гибель группы Дятлова: версии

Памяти всех туристов и альпинистов, не вернувшихся с маршрутов. Спокойной вам ночи — и счастливых дорог. ___________________

Прошло больше шестидесяти лет со времени гибели тургруппы Дятлова, но о причинах жуткого события люди до сих пор спорят. Это неудивительно: случай действительно чудовищный и непонятный.

В ноябре 2020 года состоялась премьера российского мини-сериала «Перевал Дятлова», создатели которого обещали зрителям суперсенсацию. Но, как бы ни пугали нас телевизионщики гневом Сорни-Най, тайнами Аненэрбе и таинственными НЛО, в итоге все равно показали самую популярную версию о сходе снежной лавины на палатку, где ночевали туристы. Что ж, это вполне логично: наиболее вероятное объяснение чаще всего и есть самое верное.

Если же искать иные объяснения случившегося — честно говоря, я думаю, что правду мы никогда не узнаем, причем сразу по четырем причинам.

Первая — собственно погибшие туристы.

Глядя на старенькие фотографии, испытываешь скорбь и боль оттого, что эти парни и девушки прожили так мало и погибли настолько страшно. Не хочется думать, что среди них мог оказаться один негодяй или несколько: очень уж мерзко почувствуешь себя, если однажды узнаешь, что ошибся. Поэтому часть версий или отвергается изначально, или не прорабатывается достаточно подробно.

Вторая причина — обманчивость улик, как случайная, так и преднамеренная.

Группа Дятлова погибла в начале февраля 1959 года; несколько тел нашли в конце февраля — начале марта. Остальные были обнаружены только в мае.

Даже за две недели (не говоря уже о трех месяцах) в диких местах случается очень многое. Снег падает — и тает. Дует сильный ветер. Сходят лавины. Дикие звери и птицы повреждают тела и перетаскивают их и вещи туристов с тех мест, где они изначально находились.

Кроме того, Северный Урал — это, конечно, не Арбат, но и не вовсе безлюдная пустыня. Да, большинство людей не станут обирать трупы, но и люди, и ситуации бывают разные.

Так что увиденное поисковиками могло значительно отличаться от обстановки, в которой погибли туристы, — причем без всякого злого умысла, исключительно в силу обстоятельств.

Если же участники группы Дятлова стали жертвой случайного или преднамеренного убийства — убийцы, стремившиеся отвести от себя подозрения, имели достаточно времени для того, чтобы изменить место преступления до абсолютной неузнаваемости.

Сфальсифицировать улики могли и власти — или потому, что точно знали, кто преступник, или из обычного чиновничьего страха «как бы чего не вышло».

Поэтому стопроцентного доверия результатам осмотра места преступления нет и быть не может.

Третья причина — неверное истолкование улик (как преднамеренное, так и случайное).

Приведу самый простой пример. Почтенный английский сквайр, смертельно боявшийся болот, однажды вечером, никого не предупредив, зачем-то отправился там погулять — и не вернулся. Тело несчастного, умершего от инфаркта, нашли очень далеко от людского жилья — туда не всякий знаток трясин по доброй воле отправится. Осмотр места трагедии не выявил никаких чужих следов, но показал, что последнюю часть пути тогда еще не покойник шел на цыпочках.

Каков главный вопрос в таких обстоятельствах? Разумеется, что именно увидел сквайр незадолго до кончины! Это наверняка было нечто манящее и прекрасное — но требовавшее крайне осторожного с собой обращения (иначе не пришлось бы подкрадываться к нему на цыпочках). Кого или что увидел сквайр? Танцующую фею? Редкое или вовсе неизвестное науке животное? Гномов, закапывавших клад? Меч короля Артура, который внезапно поднялся из трясины?.. Думать об этом можно до бесконечности.

Хорошо, что о жутком событии узнал Шерлок Холмс! Выслушав рассказ о таинственном происшествии, он тихим незлым словом помянул идиотов-полисменов и решительно сказал, что все было совершенно иначе. Покойный перед смертью не шел на цыпочках — он бежал. И обезумел от страха, т. к. бросился не к родному дому, а в трясину, где не мог получить никакой помощи.

Разумеется, версия Холмса, хоть и не объяснила происшедшее, но развернула расследование совсем в иную сторону — и в конце концов помогла разоблачить исключительно хитрого и подлого преступника. Вот что значит опыт, могучий интеллект и здравый смысл!

Сколько таких вот прогулок на цыпочках (как намеренных, так и случайных) есть в описании увиденного на месте гибели группы Дятлова, мы, наверное, никогда не узнаем. А ошибочное истолкование даже одной улики способно повернуть расследование совсем в иную сторону.

Четвертая причина — с момента трагедии прошло больше шестидесяти лет, и тридцать из них СССР не существует. Людям, которые не помнят давние времена, очень трудно (практически невозможно) понять специфику минувшей эпохи. Между тем именно в чисто советских заморочках, возможно, и кроется причина несчастья.

Поэтому в дальнейших размышлениях о причинах гибели туристов я буду смотреть на материалы следствия только одним глазом, помня, что они способны очень сильно искажать реальность.

Вряд ли попаду в яблочко: вероятность случайного меткого выстрела исчезающе мала. Но вдруг мои рассуждения наведут на верную мысль кого-то из читателей?

Я хотя бы помню советские времена (пусть не пятидесятые, а начало восьмидесятых), их специфику и заморочки, о которых младшее поколение уже не имеет ни малейшего представления. А при попытках понять причины трагедии нужно обязательно учитывать особенности эпохи, когда она произошла.

Но прежде чем обсуждать наиболее вероятные версии случившегося, давайте отбросим самую бредовую гипотезу.

**Часть 1**

**Скажи шпиономании: «До свиданья!»**

Богатство человеческой фантазии иногда просто сбивает с ног. Лично меня особенно потрясло предположение, что  несколько участников группы Дятлова были сотрудниками  [ КГБ ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8_%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%A0) под прикрытием. Они якобы должны были во время завершившегося столь трагично похода встретить замаскированных под другую тургруппу иностранных агентов и передать им важную дезинформацию, касавшуюся советских ядерных технологий. Но враги догадались об обмане или нечаянно демаскировали себя  — и потому убили всех дятловцев.

Давайте похороним шпионскую версию нафиг, потому что она действительно запредельна.

Первое. Поход группы Дятлова проходил по закрытой для туристов территории, карту которой пришлось искать через знакомых, работавших в секретных архивах. Если бы представители власти заметили там нескольких молодых людей, не имевших пропусков в закрытую зону, то наверняка как минимум задержали бы нарушителей до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Это касается и дятловцев, которые вряд ли взяли на конспиративную встречу удостоверения агентов КГБ, и мнимых туристов (на самом деле  — иностранных шпионов ). При обыске задержанных секретные документы наверняка были бы обнаружены  — и вся операция провалилась бы с громким треском . Так что менее подходящее для конспиративной встречи место, чем то, где шла походом группа Дятлова, придумать невозможно. Это вернейший и кратчайший путь к провалу.

Второе. Как в пятидесятые годы прошлого века передавали важную информацию (или дезинформацию)? Двумя способами  — или на бумаге (картоне, ватмане и т. д.), или на фотопленках. Оба материала нестойки и сильно подвержены влиянию внешних воздействий.

Во время лыжного похода по Уралу бумаги и фотопленки могли:

А) полностью отсыреть от снега, неожиданно набившегося в рюкзак;

Б) сгореть, случайно попав в костер;

В) упасть в пропасть во время форс-мажора, возникшего при восхождении туристов на вершины.

Все это могло произойти и с группой Дятлова, и с мнимыми туристами-шпионами, получившими дезу: Северный Урал и вообще шутить не любит, а уж зимой  — особенно.

Так что подобный поход  — наименее подходящее место для передачи важных сведений в эпоху бумажных и пленочных носителей информации.

Я вовсе не хочу сказать, что иностранные разведки тогда не работали на Урале. Но получить важные материалы они могли гораздо проще.

В ту эпоху большая часть молодежи тусила или в общагах, или в квартирах мажоров, которые предоставляли родительские флэты сверстникам для веселух. Кафе, где собираются парни и девушки современной России, в Союзе отсутствовали как таковые. Имелись только очень дорогие пафосные рестораны, куда неимущей молодежи путь был заказан, пивные и рюмочные — отрада алкашей — и столовые, где кормили исключительно гадостно (желающие узнать подробности могут послушать абсолютно культовый в свое время монолог студента кулинарного техникума в исполнении Геннадия Хазанова; эта юмористическая миниатюра очень точно отражает тогдашнюю реальность).

Соответственно, чтобы получить необходимую информацию от советских студентов, иностранному шпиону следовало всего лишь посетить общагу или флэт, где они тусили. Для надежности стоило бы подсыпать немного снотворного в спиртное, которое на веселухах распивалось очень обильно, — и, когда ненужные свидетели вырубились бы, забрать необходимые документы. Усе, шеф! Городить огород с зимним походом по закрытой зоне тогда было абсолютно незачем.

Говоря о шпионской версии, имеет смысл еще раз напомнить, насколько просто — и наверняка не за деньги, а за дефицит вроде московской коробки шоколадных конфет, книги Хемингуэя или импортной грампластинки — дятловцам удалось получить карту засекреченной территории.

К началу восьмидесятых склонность советской власти прятать абсолютно все интересное задолбала абсолютно всех, и этого уже не скрывали. История группы Дятлова доказывает, что общая усталость от сверхсекретности наступила гораздо раньше, чем о ней начали говорить вслух.

Мог ли кто-то из советских туристов (в т. ч. дятловцев) быть иностранным шпионом, отправиться в поход, чтобы своими глазами увидеть закрытую территорию, но случайно рассекретить себя и привлечь внимание сотрудников советских спецслужб? Да, такое возможно. НО ШПИОНОВ НЕ УБИВАЮТ! Наоборот, их бережно арестовывают и очень тщательно добывают всю информацию, какую только может знать вражеский агент. А если злоумышленники все же погибли бы при задержании — спецслужбы наверняка постарались бы представить их смерть максимально обыденной, а не делать из нее загадку, занимающую умы без малого век. 

Так что с какой стороны ни смотри на шпионскую версию — она кажется абсолютно недостоверной.

Приступим теперь к рассмотрению более убедительных гипотез.

**Часть 2**

**Личные счеты и изменившиеся планы**

Лыжные походы кажутся многим людям, далеким от туризма, настоящим самоистязанием. Однако фанаты данного вида отдыха считают, что прожили зиму зря, если хоть раз не выбрались в заснеженные леса и горы хотя бы на несколько дней.

При этом по вполне очевидным причинам зимних походов всегда гораздо меньше, чем летних. Пропустишь один  — не факт, что в нынешнем сезоне успеешь поучаствовать в другом.

А завершившийся столь трагично поход группы Дятлова был не обычным, а идеологически выдержанным  — туристы посвятили его XXI съезду Коммунистической партии Советского Союза. Это означало не только приятное времяпрепровождение среди дикой зимней природы, но и положительные записи в личные дела всех участников мероприятия: сознательные советские комсомольцы мужественными поступками прославляют слет любимой партии. 

Но, как известно, один из участников группы  — Юрий Юдин, отправившийся в путь вместе со всеми, — в самый последний момент отказался от участия в походе, сославшись на боль в ноге.

Возможно ли такое? Да, безусловно. Опытный турист очень хорошо понимал сложность пути, в который отправлялись его товарищи, и не хотел ни портить их мечту, ни быть слабым звеном. А за сорванное мероприятие в честь очередного съезда КПСС туристов могли и наказать  — вряд ли чем-то более строгим, чем выговор по комсомольской линии, но все же.

Так что поступок Юдина выглядит вполне логичным и характеризует этого парня наилучшим образом.

Но, разумеется, официальной версии верят не все. Наиболее популярная неофициальная гипотеза — ссора Юрия с другими участниками похода на личной почве. То ли Юдин отбил у кого-то из сотоварищей-туристов девушку, то ли кто-то из дятловцев у него — в общем, парни сцепились, и Юрий предпочел сняться с похода, понимая, что конфликты между участниками в дальнем пути могут оказаться роковыми. Такой вариант развития событий тоже вполне вероятен.

А вдруг все было иначе? Например, дятловцы выгнали Юдина из группы, т. к. заподозрили его в каком-то дурном поступке? Неважно, верны были обвинения или нет — Юрий в любом случае мог затаить обиду и решить отомстить тем, кто обошелся с ним несправедливо.

Месть бывает разная и сильно зависит от внешних обстоятельств. Вдруг Юдин, прекрасно зная, как туристы сложили вещи, заменил рюкзак с НЗ группы рюкзаком со своими вещами, которые ничем не могли помочь туристам в случае ЧП? Вряд ли это была попытка убийства: обычно НЗ вообще не нужен, а если все же потребуется, то нехватка необходимых вещей редко оказывается критичной; гораздо чаще она всего лишь создает определенные неудобства участникам похода.

Но в данном случае получилось иначе. В отчаянной ситуации единственный из дятловцев, кто мог взять вещи, схватил не свой рюкзак, а рюкзак с НЗ, т. к. именно там было собрано все необходимое на случай нештатной ситуации. Отойдя подальше от места, где случилась беда, туристы открыли НЗ-рюкзак — и не нашли того, что могло бы спасти им жизнь. Вернуться обратно к вещам они уже не смогли…

В принципе, сделать нечто подобное Юдин мог и из-за личного конфликта, но кажется все же, что причина подобного поступка должна быть более серьезной.

По официальной версии, прощаясь с дятловцами перед возвращением в Свердловск, Юрий отдал им не только свою часть общественного груза, но и некоторые личные теплые вещи. В советские времена дефицитом было почти все, в т. ч. турэкипировка, так что этот поступок выглядит вполне естественным. Но является ли он таковым — вопрос другой.

Впрочем, причина конфликта Юдина с дятловцами могла быть и абсолютно иной. Приехав в Свердловск, Юрий сообщил в спортклуб, курировавший поход, что группа Дятлова вернется не двенадцатого, а четырнадцатого или пятнадцатого февраля.

Откуда взялась задержка сроков? Самое вероятное объяснение — Дятлов, уже отправившись в путь, решил изменить маршрут — сделать его длиннее и, значит, сложнее. Большинство участников группы с этим согласились, а Юдин — нет. Изначально он вообще планировал отправиться в другой лыжный поход, а этот выбрал, т. к. он был короче.

Соответственно, на решение Юрия могло повлиять только смещение времени возвращения. Но не исключено и то, что Юдин категорически не согласился с усложнением маршрута. Разумеется, сдавать друзей в спортклубе не стал: турист туристу — друг, товарищ и брат, а бюрократам нечего лезть в чужие дела.

В пользу гипотезы об усложнении маршрута говорит то, что сначала спасатели считали, будто пропавшие туристы д вигались к горе Отортен по долине Лозьвы. Первое время искали их именно там. На самом же деле дятловцы шли по долине Ауспии  —  правого притока Лозьвы. Т. е. изменение маршрута действительно имело место быть. Случайно оно или преднамеренно  — другой вопрос.

Если Юрий действительно знал о причинах гибели товарищей больше, чем рассказывал (неважно, был ли он невольным виновником их смерти или, наоборот, чудом уцелел), — неудивительно, что он молчал об этом всю жизнь. Ни идти под суд, ни очернять погибших Юдину не хотелось. А человеческая психика очень пластична: думаю, уже к осени пятьдесят девятого Юрий совершенно искренне позабыл все, что не вписывалось в то, что он уже сообщил.

Но, разумеется, Юдин мог вообще не иметь отношения к гибели дятловцев. Версий трагедии существует немало.

**Часть 3**

**Погода**

Готовя эту статью, автор прочитал очень много материалов о причинах гибели советских туристических и альпинистских групп. ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ ВЕЗДЕ роковым для погибших стал внезапный и сильный снегопад в сочетании с сильным ветром. В горах он возможен абсолютно в любое время года, включая лето.

Ситуацию усугубляло то, что легкий снежок зачастую не вызывал тревоги даже у туристов с огромным стажем походов. (Именно недооценка данного фактора стала причиной гибели большей части группы опытнейшего и осторожнейшего Левина на Эльбрусе в мае девяностого года.)

А когда снег и ветер становятся по-настоящему опасными, у туристов есть три варианта действий: вернуться на прошлую стоянку, или продолжать движение к намеченной цели, или немедленно разбить палатку и переждать в ней непогоду. Кэп Очевидность рыдает от счастья, но проблема в том, что в каждом конкретном случае выбор абсолютно уникален, а ошибка может привести к смерти десятков человек. (Так, массовой гибели людей на маршруте номер тридцать в сентябре семьдесят пятого, возможно, удалось бы избежать, если бы наиболее опытные участники группы не убедили остальных сойти с тропы и разбить палатки на лесистом склоне горы.)

А воздействие переохлаждения на человеческий организм во многом остается загадкой и поныне. Например, незадолго до гибели у Дины Нейман, умиравшей на маршруте номер тридцать в сентябре семьдесят пятого, и у Александра Крысина, который скончался на Хамар-Дабане в августе девяносто третьего, шла изо рта пена.

Объяснения столь странному факту нет. Одна из гипотез гибели туристов на Хамар-Дабане — то, что они попали под кислотный снег, насыщенный парами серной кислоты. Но трудно представить, что идентичные по составу выбросы вредных веществ в атмосферу могли случиться в Адыгее — и в Прибайкалье почти двадцать лет спустя.

При этом поступки большинства участников похода по тридцатому маршруту можно объяснить паникой и желанием спастись во что бы то ни стало. Но туристы, путешествовавшие по Хамар-Дабану, незадолго до смерти вели себя так, словно лишились рассудка. Так что в некоторых случаях переохлаждение, похоже, действительно может приводить к (как минимум временному) безумию.

Все катастрофы, которые упоминаются выше, случились в конце весны, летом или в начале осени, т. е. в теплое время года, в регионах, расположенных намного южнее. Северный Урал в разгар зимы — место гораздо более опасное. 

Что могло произойти, если группу Дятлова во время сложного перехода настиг сильный снегопад в сочетании с ураганным ветром?

Первое. Туристы (как это случилось четверть века спустя на тридцатом маршруте) поссорились и разделились. Часть продолжила дальнейший путь или решила вернуться на прежнюю стоянку, остальные разбили палатку и разожгли костер там, где их застала непогода. В Адыгее, на простейшем маршруте, который без напряга прошли десятки тысяч человек без всякой спортивной подготовки, в сентябре семьдесят пятого погиб двадцать один человек из пятидесяти трех участников группы. Из дятловцев не выжил никто.

Но нельзя исключать и того, что события складывались так же, как во время Чивруайской трагедии, случившейся с группой туристов на Кольском полуострове в конце января семьдесят третьего года. Не было никакой ссоры  — просто те, у кого осталось больше сил, продолжили путь в поисках безопасного укрытия или помощи. Ослабевшие (или уже успевшие пораниться во время форс-мажора) ждали ушедших в заранее условленном месте. Увы, спастись не удалось никому.

Горы очень жестоки и абсолютно непредсказуемы. Роковой там может стать любая ошибка.

**Часть 4**

**След манси**

Лично меня как человека, помнящего советские времена, особенно поражает в этой истории огульный и очень жесткий наезд власти на манси.

Дело в том, что у каждой идеологии есть свои любимые фишки. Для Великобритании это цивилизация, для США — свобода. А вот для СССР такой фишкой было абсолютное равенство всех национальностей; разумеется, реальность отличалась от деклараций, но самые главные лозунги страны приходилось учитывать всем представителям советской власти.

Соответственно, не подкрепленное ни малейшими доказательствами обвинение целого народа в убийстве студентов во времена СССР выглядит абсолютно дико. Ситуация напоминает печально известные национальные судебные процессы царской России — Мултанское дело и дело Бейлиса. В первом случае в ритуальном убийстве обвиняли удмуртов, во втором — еврея. Оба события относятся к числу самых позорных страниц истории царской России.

То, что наезд советской власти на народ манси был исключительно жестким и целенаправленным, подтверждает Постановление о прекращении уголовного дела о гибели дятловцев. Среди прочего там написано следующее:

_ Произведённым расследованием не установлено присутствие 1 или 2 февраля 1959 г. в районе высоты «1079» других людей, кроме группы туристов Дятлова. Установлено также, что население народности манси, проживающее в 80—100 км от этого места, относится к русским дружелюбно — предоставляет туристам ночлег, оказывает им помощь и т. п. Место, где погибла группа, в зимнее время считается у манси непригодным для охоты и оленеводства. _

Крутая отмазка! Она абсолютно все объясняет, правда?

Мне вот тоже так не кажется.

Тот факт, что в зимнее время манси не посещали местность, где погибла группа Дятлова, вовсе не означает, что туда ни при каких обстоятельствах не приходил ни один манси. А человек, для которого суровый северный край — знакомая в мельчайших подробностях родина, при желании (особенно во время плохой погоды) легко убьет наивных молодых туристов, которые раньше здесь никогда не бывали.

Тем не менее, следователь, который вел дело о гибели дятловцев и общался с мансийскими охотниками и шаманами, не только поверил им на слово, но и добавил очень хилую отмазку в материалы уголовного дела. Просто подумайте: кто из манси мог поручиться за алиби абсолютно всех своих земляков?! И если даже он это сделал — как следователь, человек с юридическим образованием, поверил столь абсурдному утверждению и постарался официально отмазать абсолютно всех манси?! И почему представители советской власти в нарушение всех идеологических канонов СССР обвинили в гибели студентов целый народ?

Ответ на эти вопросы, возможно, кроется в идеологической политике хрущевской эпохи.

У каждого времени есть свои писаные и неписаные законы. Последние тридцать лет в России работает следующее неписаное правило: если увидишь святилище чужого бога — поклонись ему, попроси добра себе и всем хорошим людям. Если ты атеист или у тебя есть бог, запрещающий общение с чужими богами, — просто пройди мимо. Чужие святилища разрушают только последние отморозки.

А вот СССР все время своего существования был страной агрессивно атеистической. Более того, в пятьдесят восьмом году Хрущев начал очень жесткую и всеохватную антирелигиозную кампанию, которая продолжалась до смещения его со всех постов в шестьдесят четвертом.

Главным орудием кампании стала советская молодежь. Юноши и девушки во все времена с огромным удовольствием (вспомните хотя бы Грету Тунберг) наставляют взрослых на путь истинный. А уж если к перевоспитанию старших призывает власть — младшее поколение берется за это дело с особым энтузиазмом.

Напомню, что поход Дятлова был идеологически выдержанным — посвященным очередному съезду КПСС. В таких обстоятельствах попутное разрушение мест религиозного культа было особенно кстати. Оно привело бы к дополнительным похвалам в личных делах туристов.

Так что если дятловцы действительно увидели в походе святилище манси — очень высока вероятность, что они его разрушили. Одобрили этот поступок, возможно, не все — но возражать никто не рискнул.

Очень важно понимать: если туристы тогда и впрямь осквернили чужое священное место, то действовали они не из хулиганских побуждений и не из корысти, а искренне веря, что таким образом борются со злом и мракобесием.

Если же представители советской власти узнали, что поблизости от места страшной гибели дятловцев было разрушено святилище языческого народа, то именно в эпоху антирелигиозной кампании было вполне закономерно (хоть и не слишком умно) обвинить манси в убийстве туристов. Мотив для страшного преступления имелся очевидный, да и возможностей хватало.

Но мотив и возможность — одно; доказательство вины — совсем иное. Лично мне кажется, что никто из манси не имел к смерти дятловцев ни малейшего отношения.

Во-первых, святилища манси разорялись не десятки, а сотни и тысячи раз. Делали это и в царские, и в советские времена. Выжить в таких обстоятельствах манси могли лишь при одном условии: если они очень хорошо понимали, что чужаки не могут по-настоящему осквернить священное место. Сила святилища — в приверженности к нему верующих, а не в ненависти чужаков.

Убить кощунников мог манси-отщепенец, такой же идейный, как туристы-комсомольцы, но, что называется, с другим знаком. Однако скрывать негодяя от суда было абсолютно не в интересах общины манси: если изверга не остановить, он продолжит убивать. Тем не менее, на допросе верховный шаман манси явно поручился за всех своих соплеменников.

Но у манси свои интересы, а у следователя, ведущего дело о жуткой гибели свердловских студентов, — свои. Почему же представители правоохранительных органов коряво, но решительно поддержали малочисленный языческий народ?

У этого поступка могут быть как минимум три причины.

Во-первых, следаки, имеющие, как-никак, юридическое образование, наверняка понимали: основанное на весьма шатких уликах обвинение манси в ритуальном убийстве может очень многим показаться советским аналогом Мултанского дела и дела Бейлиса. Отмыться от позора организаторам этого процесса не удастся никогда. 

Во-вторых, в таких обстоятельствах немало людей, несмотря ни на какие улики, сочли бы причиной гибели дятловцев не действия манси, а гнев их богов. Поощрять мракобесие в разгар антирелигиозной кампании опасно для карьеры.

Но все это лишь прикидки, написанные вилами по воде. Серьезного следака убедили бы только весомые доказательства. Подтвердить алиби абсолютно всех соплеменников не мог ни один шаман, сколь угодно уважаемый своей паствой. Если следователь ему поверил — скорее всего, шаман предоставил очень веские доказательства виновности кого-то другого. Прямо обвинить истинного преступника следак не мог — но постарался максимально снять подозрения с манси, чью непричастность к делу подтвердила чужая вина.

Так что если дятловцы действительно разрушили святилище манси, это объясняет огульное обвинение целого народа в страшном убийстве. А если шаман манси на допросе назвал истинного преступника и предоставил исчерпывающие доказательства его вины — становится понятно, почему следователь постарался максимально оправдать несправедливо обвиненный народ.

**Часть 5**

**Закрытая зона**

Итак, если верно предположение, что манси знали истинного убийцу и назвали его следаку, то он не мог обвинить изувера ни при каких обстоятельствах, иначе бы это сделал.

Кто же в СССР был настолько неприкасаем, что имел возможность безнаказанно убивать?

Первое, что приходит в голову, — поход группы Дятлова проходил ПО ЗАКРЫТОЙ ЗОНЕ, куда туристов не пускали.

Запрет был неслучайным: поблизости от маршрута туристов располагалось несколько лагерей.

Но в советские времена лагеря обычно строили неподалеку от мест, где возводились секретные объекты, и узники работали на стройках. Если нечто подобное было в районе, куда отправились в поход дятловцы, то местные манси, охотники и оленеводы, об этом наверняка знали.

А теперь представьте следующую ситуацию. Около строящегося (или только что построенного) секретного объекта холодным снежным февральским днем стоит на дежурстве часовой — обычный парень, выросший на многочисленных советских книгах и фильмах о борьбе со шпионами.

Этот парень точно знает: В ЗАКРЫТОЙ ЗОНЕ НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НИ СЛУЧАЙНЫХ ПРОХОЖИХ, НИ ТУРИСТОВ, потому что сюда запрещено ходить и ездить.

Но ближе к вечеру этот усталый парень вдруг видит, как с ближайшей горы спускается группа незнакомых лыжников. Он, разумеется, кричит:

— Стой! Стрелять буду!

Но лыжники продолжают спуск. Они или не слышат крик, т. к. ветер относит его в сторону, или слышат, но не могут остановиться, т. к. склон круче, чем кажется со стороны.

Что остается делать часовому, который точно знает: ЧУЖИЕ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ХОДЯТ?! Только стрелять! Потому что именно такие действия предусмотрены Уставом караульной службы.

На крики и выстрелы, разумеется, сбежались другие охранники и начальство. Осмотрели убитых и раненых — и поняли, что это никакие не шпионы, а идиоты-туристы.

Но что было делать дальше? Покойников не оживить. Объясняться с выжившими и тем более отпускать их в большой мир означало нарушение режима секретности. Это могло стоить карьеры (или свободы, или жизни) всем служащим тайного объекта. Так что проблему решили кардинально. Из тел убитых извлекли пули, а потом изувечили трупы так, чтобы скрыть истинную причину смерти. Всех ненужных свидетелей тоже вычеркнули из жизни, что вполне в духе спецслужб всех времен и народов. А впоследствии ради соблюдения военной тайны этот секретный объект перенесли совсем в другое место…

Против данной версии есть только одно возражение — но очень существенное.

Тела погибших были обнаружены при обстоятельствах, которые породили шквал слухов и сплетен, не стихающий и поныне. Вряд ли сотрудники секретного объекта желали столь пристального внимания к месту своей службы. Время, чтобы разместить тела погибших более естественным образом, у них имелось — без малого месяц. 

Но трупы нашли именно так, как нашли, и данный факт практически сводит к нулю вероятность причастности к трагедии охранников секретного объекта.

**Часть 6**

**Беглые зэки**

Секретный объект, построенный на территории, по которой проходил маршрут похода дятловцев, — это мои фантазии. А вот лагеря тогда там действительно были.

И если предположить, что туристы стали жертвой беглых зэков, данная гипотеза объясняет многие странности ситуации.

Предположим, скрывшись из лагеря, уголовники сумели запутать погоню, и она направилась совсем в другую сторону.

Чувствуя себя в абсолютной безопасности, беглецы решительно шагали к свободе — и вдруг увидели палатку дятловцев. Туристы тоже заметили зэков.

Что было делать уголовникам? Убить свидетелей собственноручно они не могли: эксперты наверняка определят причину гибели. Тогда начнется поиск убийц.

Опытные преступники поступили иначе. Они нанесли тяжелые (но не смертельные) повреждения тем, кто попытался их задержать, — и, угрожая немедленно убить раненых, велели остальным, не надевая верхнюю одежду, покинуть палатку и сесть у потухающего костра. А сами, тепло одетые, устроились на дневку в нескольких десятках метров, не выпуская из поля зрения раненых.

Дятловцы выполнили все приказы, т. к. хотели помочь спастись тем участникам похода, которых не было у палатки в момент встречи с беглыми зэками. (Группа могла разделиться, т. к. несколько человек ушли за дровами — или чтобы сделать фотоснимки в необычном ракурсе.) Пленники надеялись, что их товарищи, избежавшие неволи, сумеют сбежать — и даже, возможно, разыщут помощь.

Но других людей поблизости не было; даже погоня из лагеря ушла совсем в другом направлении.

Когда все туристы, сидевшие у костра, умерли от переохлаждения, зэки отправились дальше, предварительно уничтожив следы своего пребывания поблизости. Разумеется, из чужих вещей ничего не взяли: это могло бы оказаться уликой. Тела не трогали, чтобы не оставлять на них своих отпечатков и микрочастиц.

Как в такой ситуации могла сложиться судьба избежавших встречи с уголовниками дятловцев? Они или побоялись вернуться к палатке — и остались без необходимых в мороз вещей. Или все же пришли к месту страшной гибели своих товарищей — но, переживая чудовищный шок, не забрали нужное в дальнейшем пути снаряжение. Трупы трогать не стали, т. к. положение тел было важной уликой для расследования жуткого злодеяния.

Вскоре все уцелевшие или погибли из-за собственных ошибок, или были убиты теми же беглыми зэками, которые поняли, что уничтожили не всех возможных свидетелей.

Самое главное возражение против данной гипотезы — по официальным сведениям, в период, когда произошла трагедия, побегов из расположенных неподалеку мест заключения не было.

Но, во-первых, если эта версия верна, то сотрудники лагеря, упустившие беглецов, проявили себя как исключительно глупые и неквалифицированные люди. Они вчистую проиграли матерым уголовникам и оказались косвенными виновниками чудовищного массового убийства. Признаваться в таком не захотел бы никто, поэтому страшные события постарались скрыть от всех любопытных глаз.

А во-вторых, история о гибели туристов от рук уголовников подрывала еще одно базовое утверждение советской пропаганды — абсолютную безопасность СССР по сравнению с капиталистическими странами.

Данный тезис никогда не соответствовал действительности. Всем, кто сомневается, очень советую прочесть книгу братьев Вайнеров «Эра милосердия» или посмотреть ее блистательную экранизацию «Место встречи изменить нельзя». Прикиньте количество воров, убийц и бандитов на душу населения в Москве летом сорок пятого года. Подумайте, кому и сколько эти здоровенные мужики заплатили за бронь, надежно защитившую их от призыва на фронт, и сделайте поправку на общую площадь СССР. Посчитайте, какие деньжищи получили те, кто в Союзе во время Второй мировой ведал выдачей справок, освобождавших от призыва, — и те, кто проверял законность получения таких справок. Подумайте, как распределялись эти средства, — и впечатлитесь масштабом коррупции при Сталине.

Но в пропагандистских книгах и фильмах все было иначе. Коррупция в СССР отсутствовала полностью — имелись только глупые и безответственные бюрократы. Уровень преступности снижался буквально с каждым днем, а в местах заключения узники с помощью ударного труда перевоспитывались прямо-таки на глазах.

Так что признание вины беглых зэков в столь чудовищном убийстве ставило под сомнение уровень воспитательной работы в лагере, где изуверы отбывали наказание за прошлые преступления. Лагерному начальству это было абсолютно не нужно. 

Возражение против данной гипотезы есть только одно — то же самое, что и против предыдущей. Почему сотрудники зоны не изменили положение трупов, придав им более естественный вид?

Но в данном случае имеется вполне убедительное объяснение странности. Беглецы или были убиты при задержании, или благополучно ушли от погони. В обоих случаях они ничего не рассказали. Если же зэки были захвачены и возвращены в лагерь, то все равно не признались в чудовищном убийстве: кому охота по собственной инициативе значительно увеличить срок своего заключения?

Так что начальство лагеря, из которого был совершен побег, скорее всего, не знало о дятловцах до того дня, как их стали разыскивать. А поначалу, напомню, пропавшую группу искали совсем не там, где она шла, поэтому сотрудники лагеря ничего не смогли сделать.

В силу всех перечисленных выше причин версия об убийстве туристов беглыми зэками кажется мне вполне вероятной.

**Часть 6**

**Вертухаи**

Существует еще одна гипотеза, очень похожая на предыдущую. Она объявляет убийцами дятловцев не беглых зэков, а охранников одного из расположенных поблизости лагерей.

Данный вариант кажется мне гораздо менее вероятным даже в том случае, если поначалу вертухаи хотели просто напугать борзых фраеров, а потом что-то пошло не так.

Все же пятьдесят девятый год, разгар оттепели, — это не тридцать восьмой и не пятьдесят первый, когда сотрудники лагерей были практически всесильны и абсолютно безнаказанны. Во времена Хрущева убивать ни в чем не повинных посторонних людей вряд ли рискнули бы даже самые отмороженные вертухаи, тем более что у них имелся целый лагерь зэков для реализации всевозможных фантазий.

Но, допустим, в одном конкретном лагере служили несколько абсолютно обнаглевших вертухаев-отморозков. В пользу их существования свидетельствуют телесные повреждения нескольких дятловцев. По мнению медицинских экспертов, такие травмы не могли быть получены после падения даже со значительной высоты; гораздо более вероятный вариант — столкновение с мчащимся на высокой скорости автомобилем.

Вполне возможно, это такое же ложное истолкование улик, как и прогулка по болотам на цыпочках. Но если в диких краях Северного Урала где-то и имелись автомобили, то только в лагерях. Это могли быть как машины, которые специально спроектировали для использования в условиях бездорожья поблизости от мест лишения свободы, так и автомобили, переделанные на зоне силами мастеровитых зэков.

Однако возражения против данной гипотезы тоже очень серьезны.

Массовое убийство чужаков требует немалых затрат времени, сил и даже казенного бензина. Необычное поведение отморозков наверняка заметили и их коллеги (среди которых могли быть и нормальные люди), и узники. Трудно поверить, что все они, узнав о страшной гибели дятловцев, молчали об увиденном до самой своей смерти.

Ну ладно, допустим, начальником отморозков-вертухаев был исключительно толковый человек, который убедил и подчиненных, и зэков держать язык за зубами. Но именно такой всеми уважаемый и быстро соображающий мужик обязательно придал бы телам погибших естественный вид! Для этого хватило бы и времени, и людских сил, и техники.

Один и тот же человек не может быть одновременно и умным, и глупым, да и специфику не очень дружелюбной к вертухаям эпохи не учитывать нельзя.

Так что гипотеза о виновности сотрудников лагерей в убийстве дятловцев представляется мне крайне маловероятной.

**Часть 7**

**Работники нелегальных приисков**

Недра Урала очень богаты полезными ископаемыми, но их добыча промышленными методами не всегда рентабельна. 

Другими словами, начало государство разрабатывать, например, золотой прииск, поняло, что прибыль не покрывает расходы, — и свернуло работу.

А прииск остался. Не очень богатый, но вполне способный прокормить нескольких частников.

Если предположить, что поблизости от места, где проходил маршрут похода группы Дятлова, располагался заброшенный прииск, который нелегально начали разрабатывать, — ситуация получается страшноватая.

В закрытой зоне вряд ли позволили бы трудиться частной старательской артели, разрешенной советскими законами. Значит, скорее всего, эксплуатация прииска велась нелегально. О ней не могли не знать начальники стоявших неподалеку лагерей — и наверняка получали немалую мзду за свое молчание. Манси тоже знали — и держали язык за зубами, понимая, каким будет наказание за болтливость.

Повторюсь, зона была закрытая, т. е. ЧУЖИЕ ТАМ НЕ ХОДИЛИ.

Но незаконные золотодобытчики все равно наверняка заранее подготовились к нежелательным встречам. Для приисковиков-нелегалов сохранение тайны было в буквальном смысле вопросом жизни и смерти: за такие деньжищи многие перегрызли бы глотки целому миру.

Представляется следующая ситуация. Уставшие за день туристы собрались у костра, чтобы приготовить ужин, — и онемели от изумления, увидев, как к огню внезапно вышел незнакомый человек отнюдь не уголовного вида, несущий большой и тяжелый мешок.

Свердловские студенты, разумеется, вежливо приветствовали незнакомца и пригласили его поужинать вместе с ними. Он с улыбкой согласился и за едой рассказал о себе вполне убедительную историю. Ночевать с туристами отказался, сказав, что идти осталось уже недалеко. И ушел, пожелав новым знакомым приятных снов.

Вряд ли студенты догадались, с кем познакомились, но это уже не имело значения. Уходя, работник нелегального прииска бросил в их котелок припасенный как раз для таких случаев медленно действующий яд на растительной основе, вызывающий у жертв в последние часы жизни безумие и галлюцинации.

Если эта гипотеза верна, то все странные поступки дятловцев вызваны воздействием галлюциногенного яда. Те, на кого он подействовал сильнее, идти не могли и умерли на месте. Остальные попробовали уйти из страшного места, но погибли в пути.

Не знаю, проводилась ли экспертиза тел погибших на отравление, но в любом случае ее результат вряд ли бы позволил бы приблизиться к разгадке. Скорее всего, выяснилось бы, что туристы перед смертью поели сушеных ядовитых грибов, которые могли купить в любой деревне, мимо которой проезжали, направляясь в поход.

Версия о работниках тайного прииска объясняет и то, почему убийцы не стали придавать телам естественный вид. Золотодобытчиков-нелегалов вполне устраивал страх людей перед местом, где они работали. А в молчании посвященных в тайну прииска сотрудников лагерей сомнений не было: за попустительство такому беззаконию должностные лица обязательно пошли бы под суд. Зато молчание гарантировало не только свободу, но и немалый дополнительный доход.

**Эпилог**

Как видите, версий много, и в этой статье перечислены далеко не все.

Лично мне наиболее вероятной причиной гибели дятловцев все же кажется резкое ухудшение погоды. У трагедии на Северном Урале много общего со случаями массовой гибели туристов, происшедшими в разные годы в других частях СССР. В советские времена это сходство было не так заметно, т. к. о трагедиях с туристами пресса тогда писала не слишком охотно.

Но, повторюсь, по-моему, мы вряд ли когда-нибудь узнаем, как все было на самом деле.

А в заключение очень прошу тех, кто прочитал этот текст, отправляясь в поход, тщательно собирать информацию о необходимом снаряжении и возможных опасностях — и не рисковать своей жизнью зря.


End file.
